


Silmarillion Chemistry

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The characters of the Silmarillion, according to a chemistry textbook. Featuring Feanor as a dipole-inducing cation, a very polar Curufin, and more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elements

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Feanor: will bond with a Nerdanel to produce Seven Sons of Feanor. Will form a +3 cation in the presence of a Melkor, even though this creates a very unstable atom. In its cationic state, a Feanor can induce a dipole in most Elf molecules, causing instability, which is particularly pronounced in the Sons of Feanor molecules. Unlike other elements, a Feanor +3 will experience an increase in its electronegativity and attempt to wrest electrons away from other elements. If it attempts to do this with a Morgoth -3 or a Gothmog, the Feanor will explode in a shower of subatomic particles and scatter itself over a wide area.

Nerdanel: will bond with a Feanor to produce the Seven Sons of Feanor molecules. The Nerdanel molecule itself is usually found bonded to a Mahtan or Feanor element, or by itself far away from other Noldorin elements.

Fingolfin: a relatively stable element that bonds to an Anaire for increased stability. If enough Fingolfins and Anaires bond, a Fingon, Turgon, Aredhel, or Argon may be created. Despite their neutral status, Fingolfins are attracted by the charge of a Feanor +3 and may follow the element. If it encounters a Morgoth -3, the Fingolfin will attempt to steal the Morgoth's electrons and end up losing its stability. Its nucleus will then split in half.

Finarfin: a very stable element usually found orbiting a Vala element or bonded to an Earwen, from which Galadriel, Finrod, Aegnor, Angrod, or possibly Orodreth molecules may result. Though it may be initially swayed by a Feanor +3, once it is a certain distance from the Valar elements, it will abandon the Feanor and return to the Valar elements.

Elwe: a mostly stable element that bonds with a Melian for increased stability. With enough Elwes and Melians, a Luthien molecule may be formed from this combination. Elwes strongly repel all Beren molecules as well as Sons of Feanor molecules. However, if a Beren -1 molecule shows up, the Elwe will accept the electron, allowing the Beren to bond with a Luthien. An Elwe -1 is a highly unstable element and will attract Dwarf molecules, which will tear the Elwe apart in their attraction for the electron.


	2. The Molecules

Maedhros: non-polar molecule made up of Nerdanel and Feanor elements with a higher number of Nerdanels. May bond with a Fingon element, but this has not been seen to happen in a scientific setting. If a Maedhros comes in contact with a Thangorodrim, it will bond. However, if a Fingon attaches to the Maedhros, the Maedhros will be released from the Thangorodrim but lose an electron in the process, becoming a Maedhros +1 and so slightly unstable. As a cation, it will attempt to steal electrons from other elements, particularly Diors, Elwings, and Eonwes.

Maglor: non-polar molecule with a high ratio of Nerdanel atoms compared to Feanors. It experiences an induced dipole in the presence of a Maedhros +1, causing it to go after other electrons, particularly those belonging to Eonwes.

Curufin: a highly polar molecule with the highest ratio of Feanors to Nerdanels of any of the Seven Sons of Feanor. It is most often found bonded to a Celegorm, or bonding to an Elf Lady molecule to form a Celebrimbor. Due to its extremely polar nature, Curufins' positive ends are very attracted to electrons and will attempt to seize them from any element, but especially Diors. This does not work out well for either molecule, as if a Celegorm and Caranthir are also attempting to seize an electron from the Dior, all four molecules are destroyed.

Celegorm: a polar molecule and one of the Seven Sons of Feanor molecules. This molecule is extremely attracted to the Luthien molecule and will attempt to form a bond. However, if the Luthien is already bonded to a Beren, the Celegorm will experience a violent repulsion from the Beren's lone electron pairs.

Caranthir: a non-polar molecule and one of the Seven Sons of Feanor. It does not experience any intermolecular forces save for occasional, weak Van der Waals forces with Maedhros, Curufin, and/or Celegorm. It is usually found around Dwarf molecules or off by itself somewhere.

Amrod: a non-polar molecule made up equally of Nerdanels and Feanors. It is nearly always found bonded to its isomer, Amras. In the presence of a Maedhros +1, an Amrod may attempt to wrest electrons from Elwing and/or Elves of Sirion molecules, which results in the destruction of both the Amrod and Elves of Sirion.

Amras: one of the Seven Sons of Feanor molecules. Like its isomer, Amras experiences an induced dipole in the presence of Maedhros +1 and may attempt to wrest electrons from Elves of Sirion molecules. However, new research suggests that Amras may also experience instability in the presence of a Feanor +3 element and Ships at Losgar molecule. This instability results in the dissociating of the Nerdanel and Feanor elements and the destruction of the Amras.

Beren: a slightly polar molecule made up of Barahir and Emeldir elements. It will often experience intermolecular forces with other Outlaw elements. If a Beren encounters a Luthien molecule, the Beren will follow it until encountering an Elwe element, at which point it is strongly repelled. Berens are one of the few molecules able to steal electrons from a Morgoth -3 (and only Morgoth -3. The attraction between nucleus and electrons is too strong for it to take an electron from a Morgoth -2). If a Beren -1 encounters an Elwe, the Elwe will accept the electron and the Beren will bond with the Luthien.

Turin: a highly unstable polar molecule made up of Morwen and Hurin elements. Its presence disrupts bonds of all types, even causing – if a Glaurung molecule is present as well – the ionic bonds holding a Nargothrond compound together to collapse. A Turin will only experience successful intermolecular forces with a Beleg, and this helps stabilize it for a while. However, if a Gwindor molecule is encountered, the intermolecular forces will collapse and the Beleg's covalent bonds will be broken. Turins will only form bonds with Niniel molecules. However, in the presence of a Glaurung experiencing breaking covalent bonds, the Niniel turns into a Nienor molecule, and the bond between the Turin and the Nienor is broken, as their electron pairs repulse each other. Both molecules will then break apart.


	3. The Oath of Feanor Chain Reaction

Initiation: The reaction begins with a Feanor element losing three electrons to form a free radical. The presence of both a Melkor element as well as the remains of a Finwe element are necessary in order to initiate the reaction. The absence of any Vala elements also allows the reaction to occur.

Propagation: The Feanor free radical will react with almost any element or molecule it comes into contact with. However, it has a particular attraction to Sons of Feanor molecules and other Elf molecules and elements. A favorable collision between the Feanor free radical and one of these molecules will result in the formation of a new free radical and an even less stable Feanor. This new free radical will then react with other elf molecules, transforming them into free radicals and so propagating the reaction.

Curufin and Celegorm molecules are particularly susceptible to Feanor free radicals, as are Maedhros +1 molecules. Maglor molecules in the vicinity of Maedhros free radicals may also become radicalized, although they tend to stabilize once away from other molecules.

While the interaction between a free radical and a neutral molecule almost always results in the conversion of the neutral molecule into a free radical, if a large number of free radical Noldor molecules collide with neutral Teleri molecules, the Teleri molecules may break apart due to the collision. The massive amounts of energy released from this fission will repulse all Valar elements and cause some Noldor free radicals to stabilize and attempt to move back towards the Valar.

Termination: The reaction terminates when two Noldor free radicals collide and form product. However, due to the inherent instability of the free radicals, any collision between them results as often as not in the complete destruction of the molecules. Indeed, even when product is formed in the collision, it is highly radioactive and toxic, earning it the nickname the "Doom of the Noldor" or "Noldolante" molecule.

Interestingly, both the Maedhros and Maglor free radicals avoid this destructive collision. The Maedhros free radical terminates by colliding with the wall of the reaction vessel. The Maglor free radical is repulsed by other molecules and often appears to disappear from the reaction vessel. As of yet, there is no way to detect the presence of a Maglor free radical after it has left the vicinity of other molecules.


End file.
